ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sugar Rush
Sugar Rush '(シュガーラッシュ''Shugārasshu) is an anime adaptation and spin-off of the animated feature film Wreck-It Ralph. It takes place after the film and debuted in Japan on June 24, 2013. The show follows the misadventures of Vanellope von Schweetz and her friends in the land of Sugar Rush. An English dub soon followed and premeired in America after the first season premiered in Japan on November 2, 2013. The theme song is "Sugar Rush" by AKB48. In the English dub, John C. Reilley, Jack McBrayer, Sarah Silverman (in later seasons of the show), Jane Lynch, Alan Tudyk, Mindy Kaling, Adam Carolla, and Horatio Sanz reprise their roles as Ralph, Felix, Vanellope, Sgt. Calhoun, King Candy/Turbo, Taffyta, Wynchel, and Duncan while the other characters are given new voice actors. The character designs are done in the stylized versions of the Sugar Rush merchandise (See picture) with a few slight changes e.g. Swizzle's hair being green instead of red, the elimination of chocolate chips in Candlehead's hair, etc. and the animation a mixture of computer animation (for the environments, karts, and some racing sequences) and flash animation (characters). Like Wreck-It Ralph, some video game references and characters will make appearances in some episodes. It's rated TV-Y7 for mild contents. Characters Main Characters *Vanellope Von Schweetz (Voiced by: Ryōko Shiraishi (Japanese), Leslie Carrara-Rudolph (English 1st season), Sarah Silverman (English 2nd-present season)) The princess of Sugar Rush and the main protagonist of the show. Vanellope is a young 9-year old tomboyish racer who lives and rules the land of Sugar Rush. When Sugar Rush was taken over by Turbo (who locked up everyone's memory of the real ruler and locked away her parents, the real King Candy and his wife), Vanellope became a glitch and was bullied and tormented by the citizens of the game as a result. Vanellope is an energetic child, filled with life and humor. Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis, and Ralph are her best friends. *Rancis Fluggerbutter (Voiced by: Miyu Irino (Japanese), Hynden Walch (English)) A Sugar Rush racer, the deuteragonist of the show, and Vanellope's love interest. Rancis is a 9-year old racer in the Sugar Rush speedway and a former enemy of Vanellope. He is one of Vanellope's best friends and he often tries to help her run the kingdom. He always wants to win a Sugar Rush Cup, but he has never been able to do so, and the other racers, especially Taffyta, make fun of him for it. However, in an episode entitled "One Sweet Race" he finally wins a race for the first time thanks to Vanellope. *Taffyta Muttonfudge (''''Voiced by: Akiko Kobayashi (Japanese), Kath Soucie, Mindy Kaling (English)) A friend of Rancis' and the show's tritagonist. Taffyta is known to be an accomplished racer, second, only to Vanellope, who she adores greatly. Taffyta's title as the second greatest racer on the track, has apparently blown up her ego and has made her rather arrogant. She is notably the leader of the young racers, with Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter being her closest friends. Though she has a negative outlook on things, Taffyta is unquestionably loyal to Vanellope. *Candlehead (Voiced by: Narumi Takahira (Japanese), Tara Strong (English)) A friend of Taffyta's and the show's quadragonist. Candlehead is one of the most cheerful of all the racers, and is also one of the kinder.Candlehead likes candles, most notably the one on her hat, and is horrified when it is blown out. She is able to laugh at herself—even when she’s the butt of the joke. She has a crush on Swizzle and usually fights with Sticky Wipplesnit who also has a crush on Swizzle . Recurring Characters *Wreck-It Ralph (Voiced by: Kōji Ishii (Japanese), John C. Reilly (English)) Vanellope's best friend from the game Fix-It Felix Jr. Ralph is the good-hearted villain of the video game Fix-It Felix Jr. and one of Vanellope's closest friends. He regularly visits Vanellope and the two often game jump. *'Fix-It Felix, Jr. '(Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Jack McBrayer (English)) The main protagonist of Fix-It Felix Jr. ''and a friend of Vanellope's. Felix is the hero of Fix-It Felix Jr. and is one of Vanellope's closest friends. He is also the husband of Sergeant Calhoun *'Sergeant Calhoun '(Voiced by: Yuka Komatsu (Japanese), Jane Lynch, April Winchell (English)) The lead character in ''Hero's Duty and Felix's wife. Sergeant Calhoun is the tough-as-nails, take-charge leader who fights for humanity’s freedom. When she’s not offering in-game intel, she’s training her troops for the next attack wave or going out with her husband. *'Gloyd Orangeboar '(Voiced by Yusuke Tezuka (Japanese), Jason Ritter (English)) The local goth boy and prankster, who is Rancis' primary rival for Vanellope's affections. He has a bad attitude and it is not unusual for him to mock others. He has a strange obsession with Halloween. *'Jubileena Bing-Bing '(Voiced by Kaori Fukuhara (Japanese), Tabitha St. Germain (English)) Jubileena is apparently one of the kinder racers according to her stats, and doesn't care about winning the race. Both she and her sister, Citrusella are the youngest among the other racers. *'Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey '(Voiced by: Kazuya Nakai (Japanese), Dee Bradley Baker (English)) Lover of adrenaline and a ladies man, Swizzle “The Swizz” Malarkey thinks that life must be lived to the last breath. There is nothing he can’t defy, no stunt he can’t perform or individual he can’t beat. His racing is fast and elegant, just like his philosophy of life. Both Candlehead and Sticky have a crush on him and usually fight for his affections. In the third alternate ending of "Candlehead vs. Sticky" (which was the ending shown in the English dub), Swizzle rejects their advances towards him due to their bickering and leaves them though he is seen with either Candlehead or Sticky in later episodes and a line in the English dub of the episode "Sugar Boys" hints that he changed his mind and is now in a love triangle with them. *'Snowanna Rainbeau '(Voiced by: Rio Natsuki (Japanese), Cree Summer (English)) A Sugar Rush racer with some serious style, Snowanna Rainbeau is a vivacious young spirit with a personality as loud and colorful as her hairdo. She is the daughter of Sugar Rush's local celebrities, Lady Go Go and "Doc" Rainbeau. *Crumbelina DiCaramello' (Voiced by: Mayuko Aoki (Japanese), Kathleen Barr (English)) The most popular girl in Sugar Rush. Crumbelina is an unfriendly, spoiled diva and is a minor antagonist of the show. Crumbelina looks down on Vanellope and thinks she is annoying and immature, but secretly yearns for her friendship. She holds a bit of a grudge against Vanellope for taking and destroying her kart to save Ralph during the Cy-Bug invasion. *'Adorabeezle Winterpop (Voiced by: Yumi Kakazu (Japanese), Grey DeLisle (English)) 'The prettiest, happiest, most amiable ice champion of all time. She’s a racing and skiing fanatic who loves exploring new tracks hidden on the sugar-covered slopes of Sugar Rush. *'Minty Sakura (Named Minty Zaki in the English Dub) (Voiced by: Marika Matsumoto (Japanese), Jessica DiCicco (English), Janice Kawaye (Minty Sakura English)) The queen of the ice cream set in jewel, always has an ace up her tasty sleeve, especially when it comes to racing. Refreshing and full of resources, Minty Zaki/Sakura is a defender of good causes, but for the wrong reasons. She is the oldest of the three sisters. In the Japanese dub, she retains her Minty Sakura design while in the English dub, she is redesigned to Minty Zaki although, Minty Sakura makes an appearance in the episode "Japan Guest". *'Sticky Wipplesnit '(Voiced by Mayumi Suzuki (Japanese), Brittney Harvey (English 1st appearance), Janice Kawaye (English 2nd appearance-onwards)) One of Minty's identical sisters, one of Vanellope's friends and the youngest out of her sisters. She is Candlehead's primary rival for Swizzle's affections although, they decided to put aside their differences in the third alternate ending of "Candlehead Vs. Sticky" *'Torvald Batterbutter '(Voiced by Aoi Yūki (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English)) One of Minty's identical sisters and is the middle child of her three sisters.Torvald Knows she is a unique individual and is not afraid to stand out. She is a lot about speed and also a lot about excitement. *'Citrusella Flugpucker '(Voiced by Emiri Katō (Japanese), Kelly Metzger (English)) Jubileena's twin sister and one of the friendly racers. Her candy theme is blueberries. A running gag in the show involves the other racers wondering if either she or her twin sister is the evil twin. *'Nougetsia Brumblestain '(Voiced by Chigusa Ikeda (Japanese), Jocelyne Lowen (English)) Adorabeezle's twin sister. She is athletic, caring and always ready to help. *'Wynchel and Duncan '(Voiced by: Masaya Takatsuka and Hōchū Ōtsuka (Japanese), Adam Carolla and Horatio Sanz (English)) Wynchel and Duncan are King Candy's bumbling donut security guards. Despite their goofiness, Wynchel and Duncan are King Candy's most trusted officers as he is shown to have an army of Oreo guards and several other donut minions. *'Sour Bill '(Voiced by: Tetsu Inada (Japanese), Jeff Bennett (English)) Sour Bill is King Candy and Queen Marmalade Von Schweetz's most trusted assistant. In contrast to his masters who are very cheerful and over the top, Sour Bill tends to be rather gloomy and depressing. By orders of the royal family, Sour Bill is forced to handle difficult tasks in the Sugar Rush kingdom, much to his dismay. *'King Candy '(Voiced by Shigeru Chiba (Japanese), Alan Tudyk (English)) The real King Candy and Vanellope's father. King Candy is incredibly eccentric and flamboyant. He portrays himself as a bubbly, yet somewhat strict, ruler. It is revealed that Turbo locked him and Queen Marmalade Von Schweetz away in the fungeon many years ago. He appears much younger and taller than Turbo's King Candy disguise, has dark brown hair and doesn't have an Ed Wynn-ish voice. *'Queen Marmalade Von Schweetz '(Voiced by Emiri Katō (Japanese), Teresa Gallagher (English)) King Candy's wife and Vanellope's mother. She is the beautiful queen of Sugar Rush and is also very much loved and supported by the kingdom and its denizens. Many years ago Turbo locked her and King Candy away in the fungeon until they we set free after Vanellope crossed the finish line and the game was reset. She is a secret racer in the game. She resembles an older version of her daughter in her princess dress but, without candy in her hair. She usually hangs out with the mothers of the other Sugar Rush racers. *'Sugar High Racers ' The genderbent counterparts of the Sugar Rush racers from Sugar Rush's sequel/spin-off Sugar High. The racers are led by Vanilton Von Schweetz. The other racers include Rancesca "Ranny" Fluggerbutter, Taffyteoff Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Gilda Orangeboar, Jubilly Bing-Bing, Swizzabella "Swizzy" Malarkey, Snowseph Rainbeau, Cumbelino DiCaramello, Andybeezle Winterpop, and Minton Sakura (named Minton Zaki in the English dub). They have tried to make fun of the Sugar Rush racers many times but always fail. Minor Characters *'''Other Recolors 'The other pallete swapped versions of other racers that consists of: an orange sweatered, green haired Vanellope, a green outfitted, brown haired Rancis, a red outfitted, orange haired Gloyd, a blue outfitted, black haired Taffyta, a pink outfitted, blonde haired Crumbelina, a purple outfitted, dark purple and black haired, pale white skinned Swizzle (named Goth Swizz by fans), a Crumbelina with Sticky's colors, a Minty with Citrusella's colors, and a Swizzle with Torvald's colors. These recolors mostly make silent background appearances although, they had a more prominent role in the episode, "Recolors' Time" and the boy recolors had speaking roles in "The Slumber Party of Vanellope" and "Sugar Boys". *'Candy People The citizens of Sugar Rush who cheer on the racers or help out the royal family. *'Sugar Rush Racers' Parents' The parents of the other racers who have various roles in the game. The parents include: *'Mrs. Muttonfudge '(Voiced by: Aya Hisakawa (Japanese), Julie Bowen (English)) : Taffyta's mother. Mrs. Muttonfudge is a businesswoman who works as a supervisor at the kart bakery. Like Queen Von Schweetz, she resembles an older version of her daughter *'Ms. Malarkey '(Voiced by: Mariko Suzuki (Japanese), Sara Ramirez (English)) : Swizzle's single mother who is considered one of the "Atracttive Moms" of Sugar Rush (alongside Queen Marmalade Von Schweetz and Lady Go Go). She works as a mechanic for the game's "Bake a Kart" mini game and gives upgrades for the player's kart. She bares a strong resemblance to her son's genderbent counterpart, Swizzabella and Chell from the Portal ''games. Like her son, she is a lover of adrenaline and she often gives her son dating advice. She appears to be in her early 20's and is best friends with Lady Go Go. She has a very laid back personality though she can get violent when angered. *'Candlehead's Dad '(Voiced by: Eiji Ito (Japanese), Tom Kenny (English)) : The eccentric father of Candlehead who works as a farmhand at the Candy Cornfield. Like his daughter, he appears to not be the brightest among his peers and has a weird obsession with candles. *'Mrs. Fluggerbutter '(Voiced by: Junko Minagawa (Japanese) Jennifer Hale (English)) : Rancis' pompous, aristocratic mother who acts as Mrs. Muttonfudge's second-in-command at the kart bakery. She seems to be the one responsible for her son's posh behavior. *'Daddy DiCaramello '(Voiced by: Hōchū Ōtsuka (Japanese), Jim Cummings (English)) : Crumbelina's father who acts as the in-game boss. He has a stereotypical mobster look (pinstriped suit, fedora, scar on his face, and tommy gun) and sometimes speaks in mobster lingo which makes some of the racers (and Wynchel and Duncan) nickname him "Don DiCaramello". Although he looks scary on the outside, he is actually a very nice guy who loves his daughter very much. * '''Mr. Zaki '(Voiced by: Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese), Kevin Michael Richardson (English)) : Minty, Torvald and Sticky's dad who works as a security guard at the Kart bakery (replacing Beard Papa from the original fim due to licensing issues). Mr. Zaki generally dislikes Swizzle which causes him to butt heads with Ms. Malarkey. He resembles an older male version of his two oldest daughters and has the hair color of all three of his daughters. * 'Lady Go Go and "Doc" Rainbeau '(Voiced by Aoi Yūki and Kōji Ishii (Japanese), Tara Strong and Kevin Michael Richardson (English)) : Snowanna's parents who are the owners of The Wheelhouse Club which plays the game's background music during the races and is the local hang out for Vanellope and her friends. Lady Go Go is a pop star diva who is Sugar Rush's local celebrity and is a performer at the club while "Doc" is the self proclaimed "Doctor of Grooviness" who DJs at the club. Although both of them are famous, they both still spend time with their daughter and Snowanna never uses their fame as an advantage to get what she wants. *'Grandma and Grandpa Orangeboar '(Voiced by Hisako Kyōda and Yūji Mitsuya (Japanese) Billie Hayes and Richard Steven Horvitz (English)) : Gloyd's grandparents who work on some of the in-game power ups. Grandpa or "Pappy" as Gloyd likes to call him, was a prankster when he was Gloyd's age and taught Gloyd everything he knows on pulling pranks. Grandma appears to enjoy the company of the other racers and oftenly bakes cookies for them. They both care for their grandson although they do embarass him at times. *'Sorceress '(Voiced by Romi Park (Japanese) Rachael MacFarlane (English)) Ralph's friend and love interest from the Bad-Anon support group. She sometimes appears with Ralph when he visits Sugar Rush. Villains *'Turbo '(Voiced by: Eiji Ito (Japanese), Alan Tudyk (English)) The main antagonist of the show. It is revealed in an episode entitled "Turbo's Revenge" that when he first entered the game as Turbo, he discovered the game's codes and hacked in his own code that turned him into King Candy and when he was vaporized by the diet cola volcano, he regenerated in the candy cane forest and has been living there ever since.He can still switch between his "Turbo" form and his "King Candy" form. *'Cy-Bugs ' The Cy-Bugs are a race of robotic bug-like creatures and are the secondary antagonists of the show. They serve as the generic enemies in the mythical game Hero's Duty. Because of some of the failed programming of Hero's Duty, Cy-Bugs are unable to tell the difference between the game and real life, meaning they are truly malevolent creatures unlike other characters who are merely villains in their games only. Cast Episodes List of episodes Trivia *Some deleted Sugar Rush concepts and characters (like Lady Go Go) make their appearances in this show. *Because the show is focused mainly in the game world, Litwak's Arcade or the humans are never seen although, in the pilot episode, Moppet Girl makes a silent cameo appearance during Vanellope's recap of the film's events and Mr. Litwak has a brief speaking cameo in the episode, The Skullgirls. *Despite Vanellope declaring herself as president at the end of Wreck-It Ralph, she mentions being a princess during her opening narration in the pilot episode possibly because of the return of her parents who are the king and queen of Sugar Rush. Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Disney Shows